


Summoning

by Violsva



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: (Yes That Doyle), Gen, Older Characters, Sherlock Holmes's Retirement, Spiritualism, Sussex, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2016, Watsonianism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7577941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No ghosts need apply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summoning

**Author's Note:**

> For Watson's Woes [July Writing Prompt #24](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/1602230.html).

“An invitation from your friend,” said Holmes at breakfast, not courteously.

“I gather you want me to decline, then?” I asked, reaching for the letter. He hadn’t opened it, but I thought I understood the reason for his disdain when I saw the return address. Then again, the two of them had never got along.

“You are, of course, entirely free to do as you wish,” said Holmes as I slit the envelope.

Skimming the contents, I admitted to myself that Holmes was right in his deductions, though I was not as cynical as he. “He promises ‘manifestations that will shock even the most rational,’ which I assume is a reference to you.”

Holmes scoffed. “Nothing shocks me. I’m a scientist, and even were I not it would take more than strange lights and knockings. If Doyle wants to give money and attention to charlatans that is entirely his own affair, but tell him I do not wish to be dragged into it.” He paused. “You are going to say I am getting stubborn in my old age, no doubt.”

“Certainly not,” I said - that would imply there had been a time when he wasn’t stubborn. He peered at me as if he had caught my train of thought - not unlikely, after over thirty years of living together.

“If you wish to go, well, I can do without the car for a few days.”

I raised my eyebrows. “I’m no more interested in seances than you are,” I said. “It won’t cause offence if I decline one invitation. There will be others; he’s only a few miles north of us.” Holmes might have smiled a little. “I’m not desperate for company other than yours,” I added.

“Hmpf,” said he, picking up the Illustrated Police News, but he looked happier.


End file.
